A Leap of Faith
by write-like-whoa7
Summary: Emily Tomlinson is reunited with her brother Louis Tomlinson when she goes to live with him because she's training to become a dancer.  Will Niall and Emily fall in love?  How about Emily's best friend Rebecca and Zayn? What other obstacles will pop up?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I'm writing a bunch of other fanfics at the moment, but I got this idea and I wanted to know what you thought of it. Please review and tell me what you think! :)**

**Chapter One**

**Emily POV**

I headed off the airplane, searching the airport for the familiar brown-haired head I missed so much. My brother, Louis Tomlinson, had been living his dream with his band One Direction, as I was studying and training at college for my own dream to be a dancer. I hadn't seen him since the year before, and I missed my best friend and favorite brother.

After squeezing my way through the crowds, I finally found my older brother. "Lou!" I called, jumping in his arms. I started to cry a little, realizing how much I had missed him. He just held me there for a couple of minutes, until his arms got tired and had to release me.

"Em! I missed you so much!" Louis said, holding me at arm's length. He was decked out in a striped shirt and red pants, as usual, and we barely noticed the flashes of cameras. I was going to be living with my beloved brother and training to be a ballerina. I was going to live my own dream.

"Emily, this is my band. Oh, come on, boys, she doesn't bite...sometimes," Louis said to the group of good-looking boys standing awkwardly behind Louis. In response to Louis' joke, I bit the air.

"I'm Emily, Lou's sister that obviously got all the looks," I joked. I was only kidding, I was actually quite ugly. I had brown hair that barely went past my shoulders and was naturally highlighted blonde, hazel eyes that could never stay one color, and I was tall.

"Harry Styles," a boy with chocolate curls and emerald eyes said, winking and shaking my hand. "You'll actually be living with me because Louis and I share a flat together." I nodded, as a tan boy with a dark quiff and brown eyes came forward and introduced himself as Zayn Malik.

"I'm Liam Payne," another said with short wavy light brown hair and brown puppy-dog eyes said. I shook his hand and looked towards the last boy, and I thought I was going to faint. He had blonde hair that was streaked with brown and the most mesmerizing and beautiful eyes I had ever seen. He was grinning, and seemed like the care-free and happy type. He was only a little bit taller than me, which I was used to because I was always tall.

"I'm Niall Horan," he said with an adorable Irish accent. "You have to live with Larry Stylinson? Good luck!" He laughed, and it was contagious. I laughed, which is not a good thing with my obnoxious laugh."

"Well, it's nice to meet you all!" I said. "Now, Lou, let's gooo! I want to get settled in because Mum bought me a new pair of pointe shoes that I have to break in before school starts!" I whined. Louis rolled his eyes.

After going through the normal hectic airport routines, I was squished in a van inbetween Harry and Niall. I was generally happy with this seat, except for the fact that Harry kept flirting with me.

"So, you're a dancer, huh? I like dancers. They're graceful," Harry said, winking for about the millionth time. I rolled my eyes once again.

"Graceful? Hahaha! Em trips UP the stairs!" Louis laughed from his driver's seat.

"Ah, shut up, boo bear!" I said, then turned to Harry. "Don't underestimate ballerinas. After hours of painful training in toe shoes, you get pretty strong legs. You don't know the damage I can cause to you lower ares, and since we'll be living together, I suggest not to get on my bad side." I turned back around, ignoring Harry's frown and the boys' "oooh"'s.

"She's telling the truth," Louis said in between laughs. "I can still feel the pain from last time I pulled a prank on her." I nodded and smirked mischeiviously. "Mwahahaha!" I laughed evilly.

After a couple more minutes of joking around with the boys and ignoring Harry's failed flirting attempts, Louis announced that we were there and pulled up in front of a large complex building.

"Welcome home, Em!" Liam said. _Yeah, welcome home._

**Louis POV**

I can't express in words how ecstatic I was that my little sister and basically best friend was going to be living with me. I got to watch her become a dancer, something she's been dreaming about since she was a little girl, and live with her. I had missed our hugs, jokes, and long talks late at night. Yeah, I had the boys, and they were great, but I was missing my little sister, Emily, or as I called her most of the time, Em.

We had just pulled up to the complex we all lived in. Harry and I shared a flat, but Niall, Liam, and Zayn all lived alone. Most of the time we hung out in our flat. I was going to have to talk to Harry about flirting with Em, ballerinas are tougher than you think, let me tell you!

We all got out of the car, and I got out Emily's luggage, which she took from me right away. I laughed under my breath and followed everyone into the complex building and into my flat. My phone buzzed in my pocket, and I pulled it out, revealing a text from Eleanor, and I could feel my face light up.

**Hey babe! did you get Emily yet? i can't wait to meet her! maybe i'll come over tomorrow and we can all go shopping! -Eleanor Xxx**

I sent back:

**yeah, we just got home! and you'll love her, babe! that'd be great, but she might want to dance first (of course haha) :P -Lou Xxx**

I put my phone back in my pocket, and showed Emily her new bedroom. She put down her bags and looked around. I knew her favorite color was purple, so Eleanor helped me paint her room violet and we picked out a blue and purple bedspread. It wasn't much, but Emily seemed to like it, because she automatically jumped on top of the bed and spread out her legs and arms. I took the opportunity to jump on her, receiving a groan in response.

I finally got off of her, and she immediately went to one of her suitcases, pulling out a box. She pulled out he beloved pointe shoes, which I guessed were the new ones Mum got her. She tried them on, and automatically went up on her toes, towering over me.

"Perfect!" she squealed, sitting back down. "Okay, so the university has a little public studio we can use at anytime, so I'm gonna head over there."

"Number one, you just got here! Don't you want to spend some time with me? And secondly, how are you getting there without a car?" I asked, but Emily replied by taking my keys out of my hands. She shrugged her shoulders. "Hey!" I protested. Em ninja rolled out the door and jumped up, saying, "HOY YAH!" I chuckled to myself and went out to the living room when Emily walked out the door.

**Oh, boo bear, don't worry, i'll be back in about an hour so you can spend plenty of time with my awesomeness! i still can't believe i'm going to be living with you! AHH! oh and becca's going to be moving here soon! didn't i tell you she's going to uni too? -Em XxXx**

Becca was Emily's best friend and fellow dancer, Rebecca. She was going to be going to the same college as Em and even found a little flat down the street. Emily was really excited, so I was happy for her.

"Where's Emily?" Harry suddenly asked me when I sat on the couch next to him.

"Oh, she's going to the public studio to break in her new pointe shoes from our mum. She'll be back in about an hour or so," I explained. Harry suddenly stood up, and I shot him a weird look.

"I want to see her dance!" Harry said, and I sighed.

"She took my keys, but we can walk. It's only a couple of blocks away. Let's ask the boys if they want to come," I said.

About ten minutes later, Harry, Liam, Niall, Zayn, and I arrived at the little studio. We walked in to find Becca and Emily squealing and hugging each other.

"Hi, Lou! Beck got an early flight and surprised me here! Yay! What are you doing here anyway?" Emily said really fast,

"They wanted to see you dance," I said. Emily rolled her eyes and motioned for us to sit on a row of chairs against the wall. The studio was empty, but still small. Soon enough, after Emily warmed up, she was dancing, spinning, and jumping around on her toes gracefully. I couldn't help but smile proudly at the boys shocked expressions. Rebecca Patterson was doing some kind of jazz routine in the back, but I noticed that only Zayn was paying attention to her. _Oooh..._

About ten minutes later, Emily was sitting on the studio floor, panting and massaging her toes. "Owww! Why do I do this to myself?" she groaned. I noticed a few blisters had started to bleed.

"Are you okay?" Niall asked concerned, making Emily laugh. Emily had a unique laugh. She hated it and thought she sounded like a dying chicken, but it was a nice laugh. And she laughed a lot too, especially at me.

"Well, I guess so! I'm used to it, but these are new shoes, so they're not broken in yet," Em explained. "Now, let's go! I'm hungry and in need of a shower." I pinched my nose shut, and Em stuck her tongue out at me.

"Oh, come here, Lou!" she said, getting up and flinging her sweaty arms around me.

"Oh, hey!" Rebecca said suddenly, coming up to us. Her blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail and her light blue eyes were shining. "I'm Rebecca Patterson, but you can call me Becca, Beck, or Bex. This isn't really the best state to meet me in, but it's nice to finally meet you guys!"

"I'm Zayn Malik," Zayn said, actually a little shyly. I knew that he had a little crush on Beck, but he had only just met her. I was sure there was going to be something going on with them later on though. I was sure Niall and Em would find a way too..._Hmm..._

__**A/N: So how was it? Like it, hate it? All reviews welcome, and I'll probably post chapter two soon if you like it. Please review and give my other fanfics a shot? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know I just literally posted chapter one, but I'm really excited for this story! :)**

**Rebecca POV**

I expected Emily to go to the studio right away to break in her new pointe shoes, so after I got an earlier flight and persuaded my mum to let me go early, I went right there after going to my new flat. I knew my best friend that well, so I went right there.

I was only there about three minutes before the door opened, revealing my best friend and her brown locks, hazel eyes, and smiling face. Her mouth made the shape of an "O" after seeing me, but then she just ran over and gave me a big hug.

"Becky! What the heck are you doing here? Like, obviously, I'm happy you are here, but I thought you weren't coming until next week!" Emily said.

"Haha, Em, hi! How are you? It's nice to see you! I'm fine," I said jokingly. Emily rolled her eyes, something she did a lot.

"Oh, shut up!" she said. "But seriously!" I explained to her everything, and we were squealing and jumping around. The door opened and Louis Tomlinson, Em's famous older brother, and his band walked in. I obviously knew who they were, everyone did, and I wasn't necessarily a fan, but I knew Louis, of course, so I knew they had to be nice. I just didn't get why everybody loved them. They weren't _that _good.

They were all hot, which I knew and liked, but Zayn stood out to me right away. I promised myself that I would remain single until I became a dance teacher and had my own studio with Emily, especially after what Danny had done to me. Only Em knew the whole story, other than Danny himself of course.

Zayn was dressed in a varsity jacket and jeans, but I quickly walked to the other end of the tiny studio to practice a routine I made up, so I didn't fall in love or anything dangerous like that. Ugh, why'd he have to be so hot?

Soon, Em was prancing her way around, leaving the boys shocked. Em had that effect on people, but I couldn't help but notice that Zayn was watching me the whole time, his eyes glued to me. I was doing a simple jazz dance, but I stepped up my game and added a few of my personal touches.

After Emily was done, I stopped too, and made my way over to the boys to introduce myself. Zayn introduced himself right away, and I barely paid attention to the other introductions. Zayn's brown eyes seemed to linger on my own blue orbs, but he tried to make it unnoticeable by looking at other stuff too.

I also noticed the way that Em looked at Niall, the Irish one. I also saw the look that Niall kept giving her. I knew they'd end up with each other somehow at some point. Emily was only in one serious relationship before, but they broke up unexpectedly right before Emily had her surgery.

Emily had Scoliosis, she had had it since Kindergarten and had to wear a back brace to keep it straight. Her curve in her spine got bad enough that she had to endure a nine hour back surgery to straighten out her spine. She also had a rare syndrome called Blue Rubber Bleb Nevus Syndrome, that she had a surgery on about six months ago. Blue Rubber Bleb Nevus Syndrome is when you loose blood internally, all the time. (**A/N: I actually have both of these, so don't tell me Blue Rubber Bleb Nevus Syndrome isn't real! :)) **

"Why don't we all go back to our place to eat and watch movies?" Harry suggested, and we all agreed. Emily told me that I could come right over after I showered real quick, so I said goodbye and see you later, and climbed into my little blue car my mum had gotten me for my eighteenth birthday. It wasn't much, but I couldn't complain. I turned on the radio, and decided to listen to "What Makes You Beautiful" for once, and couldn't help but smile during Zayn's solo.

I got home and quickly showered and changed into sweatpants and a tee shirt. I texted Emily and walked down to Louis, Harry, and now, Em's flat. All the boys, and to my enjoyment, included Zayn, were in the living room talking and joking. The only seat left was next to Zayn, and I internally face-palmed myself. I couldn't fall for someone after Danny. No, no, no!

_*Flashback (still Rebecca's POV)*_

_"Danny?" I called. He told me to meet him at the park quite suddenly, but I couldn't find him. I walked down to where we always would just sit and talk about everything. I saw him sitting there, but he wasn't alone. One of my good friends, Amanda, was next to him. And they were kissing._

_I didn't say anything. I just dropped to the ground, tears pouring out of my watery eyes, and screamed, loudly. This broke them apart, and Danny looked at me, a shocked expression on his face. He had forgotten about inviting me because he asked his other girlfriend there too. I later found out that they had been going out for just a little bit shorter than Danny and I. And I loved him. Well, I thought I did. But really, I was suffocated by his crap he lead me to believe. And I haven't trusted any cute boy, or really any, since._

_*End of flasback*_

"Ooh! Let's play the question game!" Liam said when I sat down. We all nodded our heads. "Umm...what's the worst pain you've ever gone through?" My face immediately fell, and Em shot me a sympathetic look.

"Surgery," Emily croaked quietly. I knew it had been hard for her, and she couldn't dance for a while after. Louis, who she was sitting next to rubbed her back.

"Um...well...I can't say," I whispered. I couldn't even say the words, it hurt so much. Zayn rubbed my back, sending chills through my skin. _No! Stop it!_

"Probably...um...when I broke my wrist when I got stuck in a folding chair," Louis answered, cheering us all up. We started laughing, and it brought back memories from when that happened because I had seen it.

"Ooh! I have a question!" Niall said. "Have you ever been in love?" _Whhyy? _All I did was nod my head. Liam and Louis nodded, and I knew they were thinking of Danielle and Eleanor from the smiles on their faces. Niall, Em, and Zayn shook their heads though.

We kept asking questions and got to know each other really well. Then we turned on Finding Nemo because of Em, and everyone laughed as we quoted the movie. Soon, it got late and I was really tired.

**Zayn POV**

I was right about Rebecca. Not only was she beautiful, but she was funny, nice, and we got along really well. We were at the very end of the movie when Rebecca suddenly fell onto my shoulder, asleep. She looked adorable as she slept, and I put my arm around her because I liked the feeling of her. Liam shot me a knowing look, and I saw Harry and Louis speak to each other with their eyes.

Emily got tired, so she lied across Niall, Harry, and Louis, and my laps, falling asleep instantly, her head resting on Niall's lap. From the looks he kept giving her, I knew he was starting to like her. They did seem like they'd make a cute couple, personality and look wise. Niall was care-free and funny, and Emily was hilarious and loved to joke around, just like her brother. Did Rebecca and I make a cute couple? I found myself wishing we did.

We all ended up falling asleep in these positions.

**A/N: I know it's not the best, but please review anyway! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I have only gotten one review so far :( Hopefully you all like this chapter! If you do (or don't even) please review! :)**

**Niall POV**

Emily wasn't some gorgeous super-model looking girl, but she was beautiful inside. She had this era bouncing off her brown hair and a glow in her hazel eyes that showed that she was happy, funny, and friendly to everyone. She was perfect combination of girly and tom-boy too. And from all the stories Louis' told us, the way she dances, and from last night, I know I'm going to fall for her. Hard.

I woke up that morning with Em's head on my lap. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. I had to wake her up so I could get up, so I called her name softly. That didn't seem to work, so I tickled her instead. Her eyes flew open, and she started laughing and screaming at the same time.

"Ahh! No! Nialler, stop it!" she yelped, squirming. She wiggled a little too much, so she fell off the couch and right on top of Louis. "Oh, hey, Lou. Morning!" She laughed at Louis' "pain" face.

"What are you doing lying on top of me?" he asked. Emily laughed again, making my heart melt.

"Just chilling," she said. "Make me bacon."

"First of all, get off me! Can't breathe!" Louis answered. Em rolled off of him. "And second of all, what's the magic word?"

"Emily Amelia Tomlinson is the hottest and best sister in the world," Em said, making me laugh. Louis got up and walked over to the kitchen. "Yay!" Emily got up and sat next to me on the couch. "You're a good pillow." I laughed again.

"Thanks," I said. "It's nice to know that if this whole music thing doesn't work out, I can be the human pillow." Em laughed. She laughed a lot, like me, but I loved her laugh.

"EM!" Louis called from the kitchen. "GET YOUR BALLERINA BUTT IN HERE!" Em rolled her eyes and got up, walking into the kitchen.

**Louis POV**

I knew right away that Niall and Emily liked each other, them being some of the people I'm closest to. Em didn't have a lot of boyfriends in the past, and her surgeries drove her only serious one away. I was happy that Niall liked her because I knew he wouldn't hurt her. And if he did, I'd hurt him, but Em and Rebecca would probably beat me to that.

I called Em into the kitchen. She needed to know that Niall liked her too, and that I was okay with it. Great with it actually.

"What's up, boo bear?" Em asked, after ninja rolling into the kitchen and fake karate chopping me. I chuckled as I made the bacon and eggs.

"You like Nialler," I said bluntly. Emily stopped smiling and turned redder than the maroon pants I was wearing. She knew I could read her like a book, but she didn't expect me to notice it. "Good, he likes you too." At this, Em shook her head.

"Very funny, Lou," she said. "And I'm not denying that I might kind of like him a little tiny bit, but come on, who would like _me? _I mean, there was Ryan, but he didn't really like me. He left me as soon as I needed my surgery. Niall deserves some hot super-model size 0 chick. Not an ugly ballerina that just happens to be his best friend's sister." I shook my head, shocked. Did she really think all these things?

"Whoa, not true, Em," I said. "He likes you. Come on, take a leap of faith." Emily rolled her eyes.

"Since when you'd get so cheesy?" she asked, taking a strip of bacon off the plate. "I'm not hungry anymore. I'm going to the studio."

"Don't be too long. Eleanor wants to take you shopping," I informed her. She nodded, walking out. And I thought I saw a glimmer of a tear in her eye. _Oh no..._

**Emily POV**

Louis and I rarely ever fight. I guess I really did like Niall if I let it get to me like that. I didn't want to get hurt again because when Ryan broke up with me, I was torn. It was bad enough with the surgery, but without Ryan it made it a lot harder. I thought I loved him.

I quickly changed into my tights, shorts, and a t-shirt, grabbed my dance bag, and started walking to the studio. I called Rebecca, just telling her to meet me at the studio as soon as possible. I knew that Rebecca would comfort me like any best friend would.

Bex, of course, wasn't there when I got there, so I laced up my pointe shoes and started dancing, not bothering to turn on any music. Luckily for me, it was too early in the summer for anyone to be there, so I got to cry and dance alone until Becca came.

"Em, what the heck is wrong?" Beck said. I stopped dancing and just collapsed to the floor, crying. "Who hurt you? I'll get the shovel." I strained a fake laugh, and Rebecca just sat down next to me, pulled me into her arms, and cradled me, letting me cry.

"I like N-Niall," I said into her shoulder. "Louis said he likes me too, but I know he doesn't. He never will. Niall can have any girl he wants, so why would he ever like me?" Becca pulled me away at arm's length and looked me straight in the eyes.

"I'm no expert, but with the way Niall was looking at you yesterday, it was so obvious that he likes you. Go get your man, Em," Bex said, making my smile a little. Rebecca could always make me happy.

"Thanks, Beck," I said, getting up. "I'm going to go. Lou said that Eleanor wants to take me shopping. Bye and thank you!" I said.

"Text me!" Beck called after me. Figuring I needed to sit down somewhere and be by myself, I chose a bench outside the studio that faced a cute little duck pond. I sat there, not really thinking of anything. Just sitting.

Then I felt hands go over my eyes. In panic, I gave a little yelp and swung my arm around, making contact with the creeper behind me.

**Niall POV**

I saw Em storm out, so I went to see Louis. He told me what he said to Emily. I decided after about an hour of lying in my room thinking, to go to the studio and talk to Emily. If she really felt the same, I had to do something about it. I cared too much for her to let her go.

After walking to the studio, I noticed the familiar mop of brown hair sitting on a bench. I crept behind her, flew my hands over her eyes, and was about to say, "Guess who!". But I was interrupted by Emily screaming and flinging her arm into my head, surprising me and making me drop to the ground in pain. Louis didn't lie when he said she was stong. I groaned as Em turned around and stared at me in shock.

"Oh my God! Niall? I'm so sorry! But why the heck did you act like some creeper? I almost crapped myself!" Emily gushed, running over to me and helping me up.

"I'm fine," I said, sitting on the bench. Emily sat next to me. "Louis told me what he told you." At this, Emily threw her head in her hands, and I really hoped she wouldn't cry. I hated it when people cried.

"Oh my God," she whispered, pulling her head up. "I'm sorry. You don't like me, I know. It's okay." I shook my head.

"Of course I like you," I said. "I really do like you Em, as more than a friend. Don't ever doubt that." Emily was staring at me, her now green eyes wide and her mouth in the shape of an "O".

"Really?" she asked. I nodded. "Don't do this out of pity. You don't have to. I've lasted this long without a boyfriend. We can just be friends." I shook my head this time.

"No, no, no," I said. "I don't want you to be my friend. I want you to be my girlfriend someday. Will you go out with me on Friday?" I hated being rejected, as anyone does. But I knew that with just one simple "no", I'd be torn.

"Of course, Nialler," Emily said, smiling like nothing could go better. And the smile was right, nothing could go better. I kissed Emily lightly on the cheek and hugged her tightly. "Well, I have to go. Louis said Eleanor wants to take me shopping. Come on!" Emily and I stood up, and with a small leap of faith I took her hand, entwining our fingers together where they fit perfectly. And we walked home together in perfect silence. _Nothing could be better..._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I haven't been getting many reviews, so I'm guessing you don't really like it or no one's reading it...Hmm... Any who, I'm still going to write it for my own enjoyment :)**

**Emily POV**

After returning home, I was lying in my bed, thinking of how happy I was. I was finally living my dream. I kept thinking back to all my surgeries and how my parents had told me that I probably wouldn't be able to dance as easily as before. Oh, how I showed them! Suddenly, my phone buzzed next to me.

**hey em! wanna have a little girls night out? to celebrate finally living in london together! and give me the deets on niall ;) come to my place after you go shopping with eleanor -becca:)**

I quickly replied a yes, and walked into the living room. Eleanor was picking me up after a little date with Louis, so I probably had at least an hour to kill since I was already dressed in skinny jeans and a shirt. Harry was sitting there, watching TV. I sat down next to him, since he was watching my favorite show, _Friends._

"So are you and Nialler officially a couple?" Harry asked, winking and wriggling his eyebrows up and down. I rolled my eyes.

"Um, yeah," I replied, suddenly getting embarrassed. I just didn't get why.

"AWW, YOU'RE BLUSHING!" Harry almost screamed. I tackled him onto the ground, wrestling and tickling him, as he failed to fight back. "Whoa, ballerinas are strong!" I smirked. "But not strong enough!" With a look of determination, Harry rolled over, pinning me to the ground. Suddenly, Niall walked in, looking shocked and...hurt? But why? Well, I could understand that from this position it did look a little suspicious, but why would Niall think that?

"What's going on here?" Niall shouted, obviously hurt now. Oh God... "I think we should just be friends, since you don't understand the term 'girlfriend'. Ridiculous! And Harry? How could you, mate?" Niall was screaming now. I was shocked, and I knew Harry was too.

"Niall-" I said, but Niall stormed out before I could finish. _Don't cry, Em, no. Don't you dare cry! _But I couldn't help it. Harry was off of me now, so I quickly ran into my room, shaking and crying uncontrollably. I didn't even get a chance with Niall! I was finally happy, and it was ruined.

I don't know how long I lied there crying and sobbing, but soon enough, Louis was propped up on my bed next to me. I didn't even give him any sign that I knew he was there.

"Harry told me," was all he said. He wrapped me into a hug and let me cry into his shoulder.

"Sorry," I said. "Eleanor's waiting." Before Niall could say anything, my tears were gone and I grabbed my bag and was out of my room.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked. He looked miserable and really guilty. I gulped, nodding. Eleanor was sitting next to him on the couch, looking at me sympathetically.

"Hi, Eleanor!" I said at an attempt to act happy. "I'm Emily." Eleanor stood up and gave me a hug.

"It's so nice to meet you, Emily. Louis talks about you so much. He's really excited about you living with him." I nodded, smiling.

"Well, bye Harry," I said, giving Harry a short little wave. "BYE LOU!" I called to Louis, not knowing where he was. I didn't get a response. Not that I expected one with how shocked he was... I didn't blame him...

Eleanor and I walked out of the flat and stepped onto the flat. "So Louis said you're a dancer?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm going to start at the university this fall," I explained. "My best friend just moved down the street and we're hoping to open our own dance studio one day."

"Wow," Eleanor said, and she actually sounded really interested. "Liam's girlfriend, Danielle, is a dancer too. You guys would get along great."

"Oh, cool," I said. We were now stepping out of the complex building. "Do you go to uni?"

"No, I'm a floor model for Hollister," Eleanor said. "Oh, hey, why doesn't your friend come with us too?" We were right outside her complex building, so I led Eleanor into the building, onto the lift, and I knocked on Becca's door.

"Oh, hey, Em," Beck said when she opened the door. I hugged her quickly, then introduced her to Eleanor. "It's really nice to meet you! Not to be mean or anything Em, but what are you doing here?" I laughed at this then explained.

Becca, Eleanor, and I spent the rest of the day shopping and talking. I knew Eleanor was going to be a really good friend, and I could understand why Louis loved her so much. But I couldn't help but be sad. Niall had dumped me before I even had a chance with him.

**Niall POV**

I could NOT believe Emily and Harry. We hadn't even been going out for a day, and she was already cheating on me. Later, I heard a knock on my door. "Go away," I said, forgetting I never locked my door. A shocked and hurt looking Harry walked in.

"Niall?" He said. "Do you really believe that Em would do that to you? That _I _would do that to you? You know us better than that, man. And even though you've just met, I know that Emily's crazy about you, and she was torn apart about today. She covered it up and went shopping with Eleanor, but it's obvious that smile's fake. I think you should apologize." I was shocked. And then I realized, Harry was right. And I was wrong.

"I know," was all I said, but I knew I didn't need to say any more. Harry understood. Harry walked out of my flat, and I tok out my phone, clicking on Emily's name. It rung longer than usual, and I wouldn't have answered if I was her, but she did.

"Hey Niall," Emily said softly, and suddenly I felt really guilty.

"Em, I'm sorry, and stupid. I was an idiot. I guess I was just so afraid of losing you before we even got a chance, and I let that get to me. I understand if you never want to look at me ever again, really, but I hope you'll give me a chance," I explained.

"Of course I will, Niall. Of course I will!" Emily said, happily. I was shocked, again. "Know what? I have to go home anyway, so do you want to have some coffee or something before I go over Becca's?" I agreed, then started walking to the Starbucks.

When I got there, Em was sitting by herself at a table, doing something on her phone. When she saw me, she looked up and gave a weak smile. I slid in the booth across from her and she put her phone away.

'I'm going to go get hot chocolate, want some?" I nodded and Emily got up. Things were obviously awkward, which I hated. It was my girlfriend, and it was awkward. Really? Wow.

A couple of minutes later, Emily came back and I thanked her for the hot chocolate, which calmed me down. "Emily, come on. We have to talk." She nodded.

"I just want to know why you didn't trust me," Emily said quietly, which killed me inside. If I was guilty before, I was dying in regret then. Why was I so stupid.

"I'm so sorry, Em. Really. Can you give me one more chance?" I asked. Emily put her hot chocolate down, got up, and sprinted out of the Starbucks.


	5. Chapter 5 Second Chances

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy with school work and what not and my other fanfics. But, please update! It motivates me!**

**Emily POV**

I liked Niall, a lot. But I was tired of giving people second chances they didn't deserve. The last time I gave someone a second chance was with my ex-boyfriend, Ryan Marker. I thought he was the love of my life, but he lied to me. He told me he didn't want any other girl but me, but I found out that he was kissing another girl. He told me it was nothing, he was sorry, and that it would never happen again. He told me he'd stand by me through it all, but once I found out I needed surgery on my back, he ran to the girl he kissed before. And that's why I ran. What if Niall found someone else?

As much as I loved Louis, I had to see my best friend first, so I ran to Becca's house. I'm not a runner, so I ended up walking after a block or two. I knocked on Beck's door, and she opened it up. I didn't notice the tears escaping from my eyes until Becca just pulled me into a giant bear hug. I sobbed into her shoulder, and she led me over to the couch, comforting me as any best friend should.

"Niall asked for a second chance," was all I said, but Becca understood. That's the amazing thing about having a best friend. You can only say about one sentence, and they'd understand, especially since Becca had been my shoulder to cry on through the whole Ryan thing.

"I don't think Niall's like that, Em," Becca said after about ten minutes of me crying uncontrollably. "But we'll have our girl's night tonight and forget all about Niall for now. Remember, best friends before boyfriends." I nodded, smiling for the first time in about twenty minutes, which was very strange for me.

"Thanks Beck," I said. "I just have to walk over, get my stuff, and tell Lou where I'll be." Becca nodded, and I walked down the street silently, thinking of what had just happened. "Hi Louis. Hey Harry," I said when I walked in the door.

"Niall told us," Louis said. "Can I talk to you?" I shrugged, then pulled him into my room. Now I needed my brother, so I cried silently into his shoulder.

"I know why you ran, Em," Louis said after a couple of minutes. "But Niall isn't like that. He wouldn't hurt you, and not just because he knows I'd hurt him, but because he likes you. He'd never, ever hurt you like Ryan did, no matter what happens." I nodded.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow, Lou. Promise. But I'm sleeping over Becca's tonight. I'll see you in the morning Lou. Oh, and Eleanor's a keeper. Good job, bro," I said, grabbing a bag and throwing the essentials in. "Bye Boo Bear! And thank you." I hugged him and walked out of the flat after saying bye to Harry.

"READY TO PAR-TAY?" Becca screamed when I opened up the door. Trust me, we're the weirdest, craziest people you'll EVER meet, but we have fun.

"OBVIOUSLY!" I yelled back. "You do have Harry Potter part two, right?" Becca nodded. I pulled out blankets from behind her couch and got her Snuggie that I always use. She got us big bowls of chocolate ice cream, glasses of soda, and popped in the movie. We snuggled up on the couch, laughing at the most random stuff instead of watching the movie. It wasn't because we didn't like the movie, we loved it, we just couldn't stop laughing and shut up for two minutes.

That girl's night went from there as usual, and we ended up falling asleep at about five in the morning, so we woke up at about 11:30 am. "What a night," I said when we were both awake. Becca had to go over her dance routine she needed ready by the first day of uni, which didn't start for about two months, so I decided I had to talk to Niall at some point.

I knocked on Niall's door, and when he opened it, he looked a mess. "Niall?" was all I could say before he pulled me into a big bear hug I had heard the boys call a "Horan Hug". "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Niall asked. I sighed, and he let me in. We went to the couch in the living room and sat down next to each other.

"The only serious boyfriend I've had was named Ryan Marker. I thought he was perfect, and for about three months he was. I thought I loved him. Someone told me they saw him kissing some girl at a party, and when I asked him about it, he said it was nothing and I should give him a second chance. I did, but as soon as I found out my curve got worse and I needed surgery, he ran to the girl at the party," I explained. I didn't notice that Niall had moved closer and put his arm around my shoulder. "During that surgery, I was still heart broken, so it made an already horrible and hard surgery, harder. I can't do that to myself Niall, I can't." I whispered the last part because the tears were starting to fall, hitting my pants.

"Em, you have to trust me. I _hate _that Ryan kid because he took you for granted and broke your heart. I don't think I've been through what you've had, but I understand. And I'd rather die than do something like that to you. When I asked you for a second chance, it was because I know I won't blow it. Can I take you on a date? One date, so you can decide?" Niall asked me. I sighed again.

"Of course Niall," I said. Then he told me, "Good. I'll walk over and get you at seven." Then he kissed me. It wasn't like any other kiss I've had. It was breath-taking. I was wonderstruck, with butterflies flapping away in my stomach and tingling in my lips. I kissed him back, and I felt Niall smile **(A/N: Haha, I had to do that to make it rhyme ;) ) **against my lips. We pulled away sooner than I wanted. And I knew I was falling for Niall. Hard. I had to give him a second chance.

**A/N: Well, how was that? Hope you like it! Please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five**

**Emily POV**

"Hey Lou. Hey Haz," I said walking in the door, smiling again. Louis and Harry looked at me skeptically.

"Why are you so happy?" Louis asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I have a date, with Niall, tonight," I said, grinning. "Now I have to go get ready. If Becca comes running in screaming, let her in." I disappeared into my room, but heard Harry and Louis hive-five and scream, "FINALLY!" at the same time. I will never doubt their bromance.

I stared at the piles of clothes in my closet. How could I have so many clothes and yet not have any clothes to wear? A couple of minutes later, Becca came running through my room shrieking and squeezing me in a bear hug. "YOU'VE GOT A DATE TONIGHT WITH YOUR LOVVVER!" she screamed, making me laugh. "Okay, so what time is he picking you up?"

"Um, he said he's picking me up at 7," I said, looking at the time. "OH MY GOD, IT'S 5!" Becca and I screamed then started running around, getting me ready. I ended up in a black flowing skirt that stopped right above my knee and a purple v-neck shirt. Since it was impossible to curl my hair, Becca straightened it and did my make-up naturally, just the way I liked it with only purple eye shadow, mascara, and blush.

At exactly seven, I was finished and Niall knocked on the door. I opened it smiling. "Hi Niall!" I said. He handed me flowers, roses to be exact, and kissed my cheek, making me blush.

"BYE LOVEBIRDS!" Louis said. Harry winked, and Becca said, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" and winked. I rolled my eyes, took Niall's hand. We said bye and walked out, hand-in-hand with our fingers laced together.

"So where are we going?" I asked when we walked out of the building. Niall winked and didn't answer, so I rolled my eyes jokingly. He was so cute when he tried to be romantic.

"How was your girl's night last night?" Niall asked, swinging our arms.

"It was really fun. We just pigged out, watched films, and acted like maniacs," I answered, laughing. Niall twirled me around as we walked out.

"That's always fun," Niall said. "You know, you look really beautiful tonight." I smiled and blushed.

"Really? Well, thank you. You don't look _that _bad yourself," I answered, smirking. Niall pretended to be offended, grabbed me, and started tickling me. As you saw before, I'm VERY ticklish.

"NO! NIALL, STOP IT!" I screamed. A couple of people recognized him I guessed and were waiting to see him, and went "aww".

"Fine, fine. Okay," Niall said, noticing the fans. "I can just ignore them if you want, Em..." I shook my head.

"No! They're your fans, go talk to them!" I said, giving him a little nudge. He hesitated, then walked over, taking a couple of pictures, signing random stuff, and talking with his fan. It was adorable how nice he was to them. After about five minutes, he came back over.

"I'm sorry, Em," he said. I shook my head, saying, "No, don't be sorry. It was really nice!" Niall nodded, smiling.

"Good. Oh, and we're here," Niall said. We stopped at a fancy looking restaurant with little fairy lights hanging outside. Niall took my hand again and walked us into the restaurant. A girl in about her twenties was wearing a VERY low cut top, a skirt that was just a little too short, and six inch stilettos. She had bleach blonde hair that just wasn't natural and big brown eyes.

"I have a reservation for Horan, party of two," Niall said, squeezing my hand. The girl flashed a winning smile when she recognized who it was.

"Hey Niall! I'm Brittany. Huuuge fan!" she said in a chirpy voice.

"Erm, hello Brittany," Niall said, a little uneasily. The girl was obviously flirting.

"And who are you?" she asked me.

"I'm Emily, Louis' sister," I replied. She flashed me a smile that quickly turned to a scowl when Niall said, "And we're on a date, so can you please lead us to our table?" After shooting me a dirty look, she pranced away to our table. It was a booth and all the way in the back. Not many people were around, so it was really nice.

"Here you go!" she said, slapping down menus. "And here you go, Niall." She handed him a piece of paper that must've had her number on it, but Niall just shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Brittany, but as I said before, I'm on a date at the moment," he said, squeezing my hand again before sitting down. I rolled my eyes and sat down across from him.

"Well, in case you happen to realize that I'm a lot hotter than her, give me a call," she said. Brittany put the piece of paper on the table and strutted away. _How does she even walk in those?_

"I'm sorry, Em," Niall said. "I was definitely not expecting that. Don't worry, if I ever called someone like that, I'd have to be an idiot. I can be stupid, but not _that _stupid." I nodded.

"It's okay, Niall," I said. "She's just...ew. She's the type of people that make me ashamed to be a girl. And how does she walk in those?" Niall laughed at me. We spent the next two hours talking, eating, and laughing. It was one of the best nights of my life.

"If you want, you can come over to my flat and we could just watch films?" Niall asked when we were walking home.

"Okay, I'll just have to stop home and put on sweats," I said. "Ooh, let's play a game! How about...quickfire?" Niall agreed and I started, "Um..favorite color?"

"Green. Favorite book?"

"Harry Potter, definitely. Favorite hobby?"

"Singing and hanging out with you and the boys. Favorite song?"

"Moments, by well, you! I've run out of questions. BRAIN FART!" I said, laughing. Niall shook his head then started laughing. By that time, we were back at the complex. We went up and I stopped at my flat.

"Hey guys! I'm just gonna change, then Niall and I are hanging out at his flat," I said while I ran into my flat. I quickly changed into sweatpants, a t-shirt, and socks. I threw my hair up into a messy bun on the top of my head. I was never one to care much about looks, so I didn't care that I looked a mess.

After grabbing my iPhone, I said bye to Louis and Harry again and walked over to Niall's flat. I knocked and walked in. "Hey Em!" he called from the kitchen, so I walked over. He was making popcorn and getting a couple of cans of Coke. "Hey babe," I said. I grabbed the cans from him and we walked over to put in a movie.

"What do you want to watch?" Niall asked me. We decided on the last Harry Potter, and we cuddled up on the couch. Niall's arm was around me and I was snuggled up into him. I was happy. For the first time, I was actually really happy. I never wanted to move from this very perfect moment.

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the late update, I just wanted to make this chapter good, and it still turned out suck-ish. Hahaha. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! I love reading reviews! Can I get five at least? Just five, please! Well, bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the update, this isn't a chapter. This is a message. If you haven't heard of Kony 2012, go on youtube and look it up. It is honestly the most inspirational video I have ever seen. If you have seen it, please spread the word by posting it on your Facebook, Twitter, and/or Tumblr. I think we can all agree that this needs to be stopped. Also, please try to get it to One Direction. That's five celebrities right there. I know everyone is trying to get it to them, but if we all do (I don't have a Twitter, so unfortunately I cannot) it can make a difference. Please, please, please! I know that the video is about a half hour, but it's worth it.**

**Thank you! :) xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is only an Author's Note, sorry!**

**This is actually a disclaimer so I don't get sued or something.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE REAL PEOPLE IN THIS STORY OR NAMES YOU MIGHT RECOGNIZE. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I CREATED, AND THE PEOPLE WHO CREATED THEIR OWN CHARACTERS OWN THEM. (In my Gallagher Girls story, I do not own any of Ally Carter's characters.)**

**Thank you :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, so this is just an A/N. Sorry!

I literally just found out I was nominated for best new comer in the One Direction FF Awards!

I'm literally freaking out! Hahaha!

Please vote for me!

Link (withought parentheses or spaces): fanfiction (.) net/u/3767163/2012_One_Direction_FF_Awards

Thank you to those who vote! Love you all!

xxx


End file.
